


To The Milky Way and Back

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny used to be with HIM but then something happened and now she's with Dean. What happens when Dean takes there "spats" a little to far? Something Ginny never wanted to happen.





	To The Milky Way and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

To the Milky Way and Back By Harry_Ginny17

 

A/N This is the first chapter so it’s a little short but I  
promise the next chapters will be longer. I hope. Any comments are welcome! Oh  
and Read and Review please.

 

Maybe it was his smile that stretched across his face or the  
shine of his hair when the sun hit it just right. Or maybe it was the way he  
looked at me, his jeweled eyes staring into my face. Whatever it was there was  
something about him that made me feel this way.

*~*

     "Are you ready to go?” I turned my face away from the window and looked up at Dean  
Thomas.

      "Yeah I’m ready let me just go get my purse.” I stood up from the window seat in my  
bedroom and went in to the bathroom to find my purse.Dean was taking me out for our sixth month anniversary. I  
was excited but I couldn’t help but feel that some part of me wasn’t completely  
in to this. I grabbed my purse from the bathroom counter and went out to meet  
Dean. “ Okay, I’m ready."

      "You look absolutely gorgeous.” Dean pulled me in to his arms and I rested me head  
against his chest. He kissed my forehead and looked up at him. I’d been in this  
position before; warm arms wrapped around me a kind hand smoothing my hair.  
Only Dean wasn’t a hero.

       We apparated to a little restaurant that I did not recognized. “What is this  
place?"

        "It's a muggle restaurant I found while wondering around one day. I decided to go  
inside and he food ended up being excellent. I just had to show this place to  
you.” Dean placed his hand on the small of my back and led me inside.

     The inside was decorated with plum colored flowers that reminded me of awful brides  
made dress I once had to wear. Let’s just say I could’ve been having a seizure  
with the amount of pulling up the dress I had to do. Not fun.

         The tables all had separate candles with a ring of white flowers around them. There  
were few tables that I could see and each one was full. Couples on first dates  
or sons with their mothers (mama’s boy?) and then I spotted him. His hair could  
be seen a mile away and his profile was unquestionable. I stared in awe. How  
did I end up in the same place as him? Let alone a muggle restaurant.         

    "Ginny? The table is this way honey.” I snapped back to reality and allowed Dean to  
lead me to our table. I sat down across from and immediately picked up a menu  
to keep my mind off of thinking of him.       

"Everything looks so good I don’t know what to order. What are you ordering?” I was trying everything to keep myself distracted.            

      "Oh I don’t know maybe the lamb or possibly the pork chops.” Dean continued to look  
over the menu.

“Oh.”

      "Is that okay with you?” Now Dean had a puzzled look on his face. How could he  
forget? I only told him a month ago. _He_ wouldn’t forget that quickly. Or ever for that matter.            

      "No it’s fine. I don’t really know why I asked you anyways. I mean you love meat  
and I’m a vegetarian.” I tried to smile at him but the idea of someone cutting  
in to an animal just sounded so repulsive.          

      "Since when are you a vegetarian?” Again, a puzzled look creped across his face as he  
stared in to my hazel eyes.

  
      "I've been a vegetarian since last month Dean. Remember, you cooked veal that one  
night and I told you I didn’t eat meat any more?” I raised my eyebrows at him  
as I stared in disbelief.

"Oh no it must have slipped my mind. We can go someplace if you’d like?"          

"No Dean this restaurant is fine,” I said with a bitter edge to my voice.          

"Well then what’s wrong? You seem upset. Almost,” He paused and then continued again,  
“distracted.”   

      At least he cared somewhat. “ I’m just upset that you forgot I’m a vegetarian  
that’s all. But there are plenty of vegetarian options on the menu. I’ll be  
fine.”          

      "Is it really that big of a deal that I forgot your current diet?” The last word  
had a harsh tone to it and I almost felt bad for bringing this whole thing up.            

"Well what if you make me dinner one night that involves meat? I wouldn’t be able to  
eat it. That’s all.” I paused and looked down in to my lap then continued, “No,  
you’re right. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have made this such a big deal.”

When our food came I immediately picked up my fork and began to eat my pasta. I  
noticed that Dean had ordered the lamb. Right.

*~*         

"So how was anniversary dinner with Dean? Was it romantic? Did he take you  
someplace nice? Oh I hope he took you to the place I suggested!”       

"No we went to some muggle restaurant that Dean found one day while wondering  
around or something like that.” I looked over at Hermione as I slumped further  
into my overstuffed armchair.           

"Oh, well was the food good?” Hermione had a puzzled look on her face. Why was  
everyone so confused lately?        

"Um, well yeah. They had a good amount of vegetarian options and Dean ordered the,” I paused and thought back to last night. That poor animal, “lamb.”  

"What's wrong with him ordering the lamb?” Hermione was now on the floor next to my feet.          

"It was just hard to watch I guess. We kind of had a little spat, if you will,  
before our food came.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah”

“About what exactly?”

“Dean forgot that I was a vegetarian. When I told him he was all like ‘well why does it matter is I remember your current diet or not’ or something like that. Then I told him that if he tried to make me a meal with meat in it I couldn’t eat it. Then he just kind of stopped talking.”       

"A spat ending in silence, that’s never good.”   

"No it’s not but I think we’re fine now. I’m going over to his place later. He’s  
taking me shopping since he didn’t get me a gift.” Like I needed any more  
jewelry or designer purses from him, I thought.           

"So, did anything else happen last night?” Before I got to answer Ron came in to the  
room,          

"Hermione have you seen my Blue Chudley Cannons sweatshirt anywhere?” Ron stood in the doorway looking over at Hermione and me.            

"Yeah hold on.” Hermione stood up and then turned to look down at me slumped in the chair. “I’ll be right back, kay?” I nodded my head as I watched her head out  
the door to help Ron look for his sweatshirt.           

As I sat in the chair waiting I thought back to last night. I couldn’t tell  
Hermione that I saw _him_ she thought I  
was over all of that. That would only show I was weak. God but his beautiful  
eyes, and his hair. Oh, his hair. No! Stop it Ginny, he has a girlfriend. A  
beautiful girlfriend that could’ve been me. But no I just had to go and…            

"Ok so what were we talking about? Oh right. So what else happened last night?” I  
told Hermione about the rest of the evening and then I had to go.

           "Well I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay? Have fun shopping with Dean!” I smiled at her as I stood in the doorway.           

"I will. I hope. Bye.” I walked out into the hall of the apartment complex and I  
heard the door shut behind me.           

When I got outside I began to walk to where I supposed to meet Dean. But then I  
paused and turned and started towards the opposite direction. I didn’t want to  
go shopping. I didn’t want to try on endless piles of clothes or find the  
perfect Mera Wand purse. I decieded then to apparate to my favorite muggle  
coffee shop. Some time to think I thought.

*~*        

"Where the hell were you? I waited for an hour outside of the store for you. I thought you wanted to go shopping.” I turned to face Dean, who was now towering over me as I looked up at him.         

"I did but then something came up. I can’t help it if my friend is in need of some  
time to talk. I had to be there for her.”          

"What friend?” He raised his voice at me as I turned to clear the kitchen counter.

           "You don’t know her.” The truth was, the friend was me and she needed _a lot_ of time to talk. Or rather, think for that matter.        

"We had this planned for a while now though Ginny. You can’t just bail on me like  
that.”           

I stood from where I was sitting and poked my finger into his muscular chest.  
“When a friend needs to talk I’m there for her. We can shop whenever we want to  
but when my friend has a problem it’s a spur of the moment thing. Not some  
planned event that’s going to take place like a ticking time bomb or  
something!” Now I was just plain angry with him. I grabbed my purse from the  
coat rack by the door and stormed out of the apartment. God he can be a bastord  
sometimes.          

When I got outside I got out my cell phone and began to dial a number. “Hey  
Hermione, can I come over?” I was starting to think I needed therapy.

 


End file.
